Dosytʹ (Rehi)
Dosyt' (Rehi) She's beautiful. Appearance Rehi has pale skin, but she's slightly tan. Rehi is slightly muscular, she's severely average in weight and slimness for females that are as tall as her. She has icy blue eyes that have a slight red tint to them. Rehi is around 5'6" in height. She has black hair that goes all the way down to her elbows. She has freckles, but only 12, 6 on each cheek. She wears a green dress with flower designs, the dress goes down to her knees. Rehi doesn't have any shoes. She wears a crown made out of flowers, vines, and leaves. Around one of her ankles is a bracelet made out of vines and flowers. Personality Rehi can be quite distant from other creatures or humans, as she is afraid of what would happen to them. She's quite shy and doesn't enjoy attention, if people come to talk to her she would run away as fast as she could possibly run. If you do become a good friend of hers she can be quite talkative and funny, but that comes with the cost of having an overprotective friend trailing you, spying on you, basically stalking you. Rehi can seem to be to good for people, when really she sees herself as something people should avoid, something dangerous that can possibly get people killed or severely injured. She's quite smart but sometimes she doesn't notice obvious things. She's rather stubborn and often tells people what to do. Backstory When I was a girl my parents always said my destiny was to be different, to never be the same as anyone else. I never thought that would be true until I was told I would never love anyone again because of all the hearts I broke, yet I was the one made to be lonely, all those hearts I broke, I helped them find someone else, someone that actually loved them. I was beginning to hold myself in solitude, and that was when the everything seemed to slow down, and I fell asleep, dreaming of the 22 years of my life, breaking the hearts of girls and boys, and it kept replaying, all the pain I caused. I've been sleeping for thousands of years, and I'm about to wake up from my slumber. I used to be known as the Walking Love Curse, they wrote stories about me, made legends, called me the Living Beauty, the stories proclaimed that I was cursed to never fall in love. Humanity soon forgot about me, saying that I was either dead or I was alive and my curse was broken. Though I was cursed, I knew that once I walked off back into my forest, everyone I passed who begged to me, pleaded me to fall in love with them, all the people I ignored, said no to, they found someone perfect for them when I left to my forest, but I was lonely, I didn't have anyone. I don't know if anyone will love me for my beauty or worship me when I wake up, but I know one thing, I'm going to wake up soon, and I'm going to be known again, and if my story ends with me never falling in love, then I'm going to continue living, I'm going to continue being cursed until my curse is over, until my real life begins. Trivia * She lives in a sacred forest that has not been entered for thousands of years, she's currently slumbering there. * I will add more later. Category:Female Category:OC